1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tree climbing device for use by hunters and climbers. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a tree climbing device which improves safety while also improving ease of transportation and installation of the device.
2. Problems in the Art
Hunters and climbers use tree climbing equipment to ascend or climb a tree to a suitable elevation where typically a tree stand or other observation post is placed. There are a wide variety of climbing apparatus currently available. However, most are either difficult to install or require bands, ropes or other apparatus be placed and moved around the tree. Such systems can be cumbersome, heavy and difficult to use. It is therefore desirable to provide hunters and climbers with a simple, effective and easy to use apparatus for safely climbing trees.
Examples of prior attempts to solve these problems leave much to be desired. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,612 discusses a tree step. While this tree step is simple in its construction, it presents problems in installation and does not provide a closed handle or a way for hunters and climbers to secure their harness. Essentially, it is a step and nothing more. It is desirable to have a single device which can include a tree step, a handle to grasp, and an apparatus to which the hunter or climber can secure their safety or climbing harness.
Features of the Invention
A general feature of the present invention is a tree climbing apparatus which overcomes the problems found in the prior art.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a tree climbing apparatus which is easy to install.
A still further feature of the present invention is the provision of a tree climbing apparatus which incorporates a handle to grasp.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a tree climbing apparatus which is safe to use.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a tree climbing apparatus which is easy to transport.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a tree climbing apparatus which may be used to secure a harness.
A still further feature of the present invention is the provision of a tree climbing apparatus which is economical.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a tree climbing apparatus which is quietly transported.
These, as well as other features and advantages of the present invention, will become apparent from the following specification and claims.